1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data reproduction system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content data multi-reproduction system that can simultaneously read a variety of content data from a source device, and individually and concurrently provide the content data to multiple users is conventionally known. Such multi-reproduction systems include an in-vehicle audio system that can reproduce different content data and multiple portable reproducing devices that are within a predetermined range, such as the vehicle interior of a car in the case of an in-vehicle audio system. The in-vehicle audio system acquires different content data from multiple source devices provided in the in-vehicle audio system, and simultaneously transmits the content data to the portable reproducing devices through wireless communication. The portable reproducing devices receive the content data transmitted from this in-vehicle audio system, and reproduce the data in each reproducing unit (for an example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-196919).
However, according to the conventional technology, although users can view, listen to, or view and listen to content according to individual preference, this technology has a problem in which, for example, users cannot view, listen to, or view and listen to common content. In general, users who travel in the same vehicle to the same destination can be considered to be traveling to the destination for the same purpose. In this case, viewing, listening to, or viewing and listening to the same content in the vehicle may be preferable to facilitate communication in the vehicle or after arriving at the destination.
On the other hand, when users view, listen to, or view and listen to the same content, a problem arises in which, for example, the selection of content suiting the preference of each user is difficult. For example, when content is selected, the preference of the user selecting the content is likely to be reflected, thereby forcing the preference of this user on other users. Further, there may be a case in which, disliking such a situation, no user initiates selection of content.